1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for scanning and imaging a moving target, and, more particularly, to a process for scanning and imaging a target in a case where the target moves in an inhomogeneous speed and an incomplete quick imaging of the target is needed. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for quick imaging and inspecting a moving target.
2. Brief Description of the Related Arts
An apparatus for inspecting a vehicle with high-energy radiation is a typical example of an apparatus for imaging and inspecting a moving target. For an apparatus for inspecting a vehicle with high energy radiation, usually, the driver and the passenger leaves the vehicle, a dragging device drags the inspected vehicle to move in a homogeneous speed, and an accelerator scans and images the whole vehicle at a constant frequency. The whole process requires several minutes. The cost of the apparatus is high. The vehicle inspection efficiency is low.
International patent Publication No. WO2005098400 discloses an inspecting system for inspecting an object comprising: a first source for providing a first radiation beam of specified cross-section directed in a first direction substantially transverse to the direction of motion of the object; a second source for providing a second radiation beam of specified cross-section directed in a second direction and temporally interspersed with the first radiation beam; a plurality of scatter detectors for detecting radiation beam scattered from at least one of the first and second radiation beam and for generating a radiation signal; and a controller for creating an image based on the radiation signal.
International patent Publication No. WO2005098401 discloses an automated target inspection system for inspecting a moving target comprising: a scanning zone comprising a radiation source and a radiation source detector; a first sensor component for automatically sensing when a first portion of the moving target has passed through the scanning zone and a second portion of the moving target is about to enter the scanning zone, wherein the first sensor component sends a signal to the automated target inspection system to initiate a scan of the second portion upon sensing that the second portion of the target is about to enter the scanning zone; and a shutter, triggered by a signal from the first sensor component, for allowing radiation from the radiation source to pass through the scanning zone in the direction of the radiation detector when the second portion of the moving target is passing through the scanning zone and for closing off the radiation when the second portion of the moving target is no longer within the scanning zone.
The above two inspection apparatuses both involve disadvantages existing in the prior art as mentioned above. That is, they perform scanning with a constant frequency; the inspection time is long; the cost of the apparatus is high; and the inspection efficiency for inspection of the vehicle is low.